Shy Lovers
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Tim had a bad dream! Brian decides to comfort his cute little lover in a... unique way. (Yaoi, Lemon) These versions of these characters belong to Sapphiresenthiss not me!


Tim was curled tightly into bed, snuggled up against Brian, and in a cold sweat. He was sleeping, and it wasn't a good sleep either, he made a few soft yelps, squeezing Brain tighter and trying to squirm away from the terrible monsters in his nightmare.

"N-No… No!" he mumbled in his sleep, waking Brian up.

"Hm..? Tim? Tim!" he shook his boyfriend violently, trying to get him to wake up.

"AHHH!" Tim screamed and bolted up, sitting upright, his chest heaving

"Timothy its me its Brian!" he said, wrapping his arms around him and letting him cry into his shoulder.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked, petting his hair gently.

"I… Zalgo came and killed you and everyone else and he… took me away and… sliced my guts o-out a-and… Ahhh…!" he couldn't continue and his lover clutched him much tighter.

"I am so so sorry…" he said, holding him tight. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Just hold me… hold me until I stop shivering…" he was right, his body was shivering intensely.

Brian made sure to pet his hair gently and rub his back, kissing his cheek and under his chin.

"Its ok baby… no one will ever take you from me, understand? I will never let them." Brian said, and Tim smiled a bit.

"Thank you Brian… I love you…"

"Love you too, Tim…" he said, gazing into his eyes.

They both brought their heads together, very bright red blushes showing on their cheeks as they kissed lip to lip slowly. Small moans could be heard as Brian asked to enter, running his tongue on Tim's lips, and Tim opened slowly, their tongues moving in each-others mouth's. locked into a dance of lust and passion. Tim started to think if this was the night they finally did it. He had wanted it so long, and all of it lined up so perfectly, he knew he wanted it. He had to be brave for Brian. He didn't want to hurt him or push him away.

Tim pulled out and looked at Brian, smiling slightly and gulping as he spoke, using all the bravery he could muster.

"Brian… I'm ready…"

"What…? You don't me-"

"I do… I want you Brian… don't make me wait please…"

Brian nodded, he was nervous too. He knew anal was painful, and he would admit they had been practicing with their fingers, they had felt each other up no doubt, but neither of them had ever been brave enough to put it inside, until now.

Moonlight fell upon the two bodies of the proxy's through the window. Tim and Brian both glistened with a nervous sweat, Tim hesitantly pulling his underwear away, and showing Tim his throbbing member and tight little hole.

"Maybe we should lubricate it a bit…?" Tim suggested, and Brian nodded. He brought his head down and trailed little kisses to Tim's rear, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against Tim's ass.

It did not taste good, that was for sure, but he would power through it, he had to. If Tim was to enjoy this at all, he would need it to be wet and slippery, easy to enter. He licked and licked, smiling slightly as he heard Tim making adorable little whining noises.

"Ohhh… ahhnn… ohhh Brian…!" he moaned, and Brian pulled away, grinning as a bit of slobber fell from his lips, and he wiped his mouth on his hand.

"Now you do me." He said, and Tim nodded, licking and slobbering on Brian's fully erect dick, which was a little larger than his. It wasn't huge, only about 6 ½ inches, but he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"Tim ohhh yes! M-more!" he groaned, bucking his hips, and whining with discontent as Tim pull away.

"I'm sorry but… we need to do this…" Tim whispered, laying back and spreading his legs and biting his lip as Brian pressed his manhood against Tim's tight butthole.

"Are you ready?" Brian asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Tim moaned, and cried out as he felt his walls opening.

"Ahhhhh…!" he moaned, gripping the bedsheets as his rear tried to accommodate its new occupant.

"Are you ok?" asked Brian, staying still and letting Tim get used to the feeling of something so large inside him.

"Yes… Yes I'm fine…" he said, smiling. "Please continue, but be gentle ok…?" Brian nodded and pulled out, pushing back in a bit faster.

The tightness of his lover was incredible, he was so warm and wet inside, and it felt so so good to be in him, part of him wanted to pound him for all he was worth, but he knew he couldn't. He knew for Tim's sake he had to be gentle, he couldn't be fast, not yet.

"Tim… Timothy you're so so… tight!" he groaned, thrusting slowly and softly

"Ahhhh! Well you're so big!" Tim moaned, trying to hold in his wails of pleasure, not wanting to awake the others. After all, if they saw, he was sure he would die of embarrassment.

But as Brian went faster and deeper, and he felt him pressed into his insides, Tim lost his shyness. He couldn't handle it, it all felt too good, he wanted more and more, the slow approach wasn't enough, he needed more.

"Fuck it Brian I want it I want it I want you! Please please! Do me! Do me hard! Yes!" He said, thrusting his hips with Brian, who bit his lip and went faster and faster, loving the fact that he could give in to his desire.

Their hips slapped together, moaning coming from them both as their bodies got hotter and more filled with need, Brian's cock was surging with the amazing feeling of the tight heat inside Tim, who was moaning, and then Brian hit that bundle of nerves in him, his eyes rolling back, he didn't care, he screamed to the heavens, to the world, to Brian, as his entire lower half filled with an amazing feeling of orgasmic pleasure he had never known before. He moved faster, his hands clawing down Brian's back and his teeth clenched as his climax came upon him.

"F-FUCK BRIAN I'M GOING T-TOO… AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH BRIAN!" Tim screamed, his dick spraying forth a white load of seed onto his belly, his walls clenching down on Brian again and again.

"AHHHHH TIM! TIM I'M CUMMING! Brian roared and his own cum emptied into Timothy, his butt filling with the hot fluid.

They both relaxed their muscles, Brian using the last of his strength to pull Tim up next to him, and wrap the sheets over their bodies, now hot and sweaty but both fully satisfied.

"Tim… that was absolutely amazing…" Brian sighed.

"I know… I'm so glad we did this... Same time tomorrow night?" Tim whispered with a wink.

Brian giggled and nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world…"

(MEANWHILE IN JEFF AND LJ'S ROOM)

Jeff lurched out of sleep, just in time to hear Hoody's climax. Realizing what it was he got a slightly annoyed look on his face and turned over to go to sleep, but was interrupted by his boyfriend breaking into fits of laughter.

"Hahahahahaha! Wooooehehehehe!" LJ giggled, turning over to Jeff. "Come on Jeffy baby! We had a deal!"

Jeff groaned, getting off the bed and onto his knees in front of LJ, who began to remove his pants.

"I told you they'd do it!" the black and white clowns giggled as he got his underwear off, his length fully erect.

"Shut the fuck up or I'm gonna go back to sleep…" Jeff growled as he angrily put his mouth around the shaft.


End file.
